Butadiene (1,3-butadiene) is produced during combustion and pyrolysis of organic compounds and also through steam cracking of petroleum products. Butadiene is widely used in the production of rubber, plastics and copolymers such as acrylics. Butadiene is indicated to be carcinogenic to humans through inhalation. Approaches to removal of butadiene from a gaseous waste stream (such as via distillation) may be challenging and/or expensive.